7 Glasses of Green Beer
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: Heero tries his best to prove to the others that he doesn't have feelings for Duo. But with his very interesting relationship with him it could a very hard thing to prove. 12


A.N. Yeah I've decided I like one shots, and since no one's really reading sunrise, come again anymore I decided to make a series of one shots. Hope you enjoy. This is either going to be a one shot with no ending or a two chapter story.

By: Mango Bango

7 Glasses of Green Beer

Summary: Heero tries his best to prove to the others that he doesn't have feelings for Duo. But with his very interesting relationship with him it could a very hard thing to prove. 1+2

- - - - - - - - - - -

I looked up from my newspaper towards the disgruntled moans coming from the small hallway leading to my bedroom. Duo appeared a moment later, clad only in his green boxers, holding his head while leaning against the wall.

"Where am I..." He asked me groggily and I scuffed in response.

"In my apartment, obviously." I continued to look through my newspaper as he shuffled towards the table where I was sitting.

"Can I smell your breath?" He asked as he plopped down across from me. The question was so odd that I bent my paper to the side, allowing me to see his questioning face. His eyes were red and puffy and his face a white pasty color. It was very strange to see in contrast with his usual tan skin.

"Why?" I asked, sliding my chair further from the table as he started to edge closer to me.

"I have to make sure I know what normal breath smells like." I put my hand over his face as he leaned in to smell my breath and pushed him back into his chair.

"Are you still drunk or what?"

He moaned and leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hands. "I'll be drunk until thanksgiving..."

I scuffed in response to that. After all, it was probably true.

Forgetting all about my hung over comrade, I went back to reading my paper and finishing my orange juice. I never liked to start the morning out with something heavy. Usually just a small glass of orange juice and a bagel.

When I was about three sips away from an empty glass, I noticed the tiny whimpers had diminished and was replaced by a disturbing void of silence. When Duo's around it's never a good thing when it's too quiet.

I put my paper down on the table to see Duo, laying on his stomach on said table staring me in the face with tired, yet determined eyes.

"I said let me smell your breath." He said in a monotone voice that was so unlike Duo that it made me flinch.

"Duo, get off my table." I replied trying to push him away, but his hands must have somehow became claws when I wasn't looking because his grip on the sides of the table would not be broken.

"I must... smell..." When he spoke those words so close to my face I caught a wiff of the most disturbing, unrelenting smells that has ever graced my nostrils. It was as if it had sown itself inside my nose and the smell would never weaken in it's potency.

"Oh my god, Duo, get away from me!" I immediately used his face as a way to push from the table and into air free of hung over Duo breath.

"At least I remember why I don't drink..." I said to myself as I fanned the air in front of me, while looking down on Duo. He was still laying face down on my table, his head now over the edge looking up at me with his arms outstretched while opening and closing his fists.

All the sudden, Duo's arms dropped onto the table with a plunk, and I stopped fanning myself. "Duo?" He remained still. I stepped forward a little bit to poke his limp arm. No reaction again.

Feeling a little better about my chances of not being assaulted, I knelt down in front of him to see his face relaxed and eyes closed. I brushed his bangs out of his face before standing and fanning the air again. He really needed to take a shower.

"God, Duo." I said to myself before walking back to my room. While I wanted to stay with him, mainly to make sure that my apartment wasn't systematically destroyed when I got home, I had to go to work.

- - - - - - - -

I got into HQ two minutes shy of being late. I hate being late, it's one of my biggest pet peeves. If someone makes the promise to be somewhere then they have an obligation to be there.

So, even though I had to speed a bit, I got into work on time and sat down at my desk getting ready to start my little pile of paper work. I looked towards the desk across from mine which was loaded to the brim with paperwork and let out a sigh. Sometimes I wondered why Duo and I got paired together as partners. Our personalities complimented each other very well when we were under cover or on some mission, but our work habits in the office were incredibly different and often caused many scenes.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Wufei setting his coffee cup down on the file I was about to open. I looked up and noticed I was being surrounded. Trowa sat on the side of Duo's desk and Quatre slipped into the vacant chair.

"Can I help you all with something?" I asked as I set Wufei's cup to the side of my desk and opened the folder.

"We need to talk about Duo." I cocked my brow and set the folder aside.

"What about him?"

Wufei now sat on the edge of my desk and stared down at me. "We can't help but notice that he's not here today." I scuffed, as if they didn't know what yesterday was.

"Yesterday was St. Patrick's day. Are you really surprised he's not here?" Taking a pencil up from the container I held my writing utensils in, I started poking Wufei's thigh, trying to edge him off my desk.

"Allow us to rephrase, Yuy." Wufei said as he got the hint of my prodding and stood next to me. "We noticed that Duo went home with you, and he's not here today."

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're getting at." I said, trying to keep my feelings of annoyance from entering my voice.

"Look Heero, this has gone on long enough. Did you tell Duo you loved him or not?" My eye's went wide and my pencil fell out of my hands. I felt my mouth drop open like a fish and as I looked back and forth from Trowa and Wufei's faces I realized they were serious.

"I don't love Duo." I said with my voice starting to crack a bit in the middle.

"Oh come on, Heero. You don't have to keep hiding it, everyone in HQ knows. We were just thinking that since he wasn't here that you must have told him last night and he went home with you and..."

"I don't need to think about that!" I interrupted, putting my hands up to cover my ears. I grabbed the hair on the sides of my head and rested my chin on my desk. This was too much to deal with this early in the morning. "What would make you guys even think that?"

They both gave me a smug look. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you let him sleep over at your apartment every friday."

"I don't let him, he just comes in."

"Or perhaps the fact that you're always finishing his paperwork."

"If I didn't finish his paperwork it'd never get done."

"You've stopped hitting him when he says stupid things."

"Do you know how many times a day he says stupid things? I don't want to give him brain damage."

"What about that bullet you took for him 6 months ago."

"I..." Didn't know what to say. All the other things were true. Duo always did barge in on friday nights whether I wanted him there or not, he never did his paperwork, and he was always saying stupid things. But why did I take that bullet for him.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Wufei said as he pulled up a chair to sit next to me.

"You know Heero, there's nothing wrong with having those feelings. The war's over. This is the time you can actually love someone." I glared at Trowa before turning my head to check the time. I admitted to myself a long time ago that I had been quite a bit jealous of Trowa when he and Quatre got together.

Luckily for me Trowa's cell phone started going off and he removed himself from Duo's seat to answer it.

"He's right you know."

"Chang, I do not have feelings for that stupid American." Wufei scuffed and patted my back.

"Still in the denial phase huh?" I turned to him with a glare.

"Could you get away from me now." We both stopped our glaring and turned to the sound of Trowa clearing his throat.

"So if nothing happened with you and Duo last night do you wanna tell us why he's on your kitchen table naked?" I felt my eyes bug out of my head. Turning to Wufei, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to my face.

"Don't you mother fucking say anything." I threw him back in his chair as I grabbed my coat and made my way to elevator. "He wasn't naked when I left!!"

End.

Not sure if I'll continue this or not. I just thought I'd celebrate St. Patrick's Day early. Maybe the 2nd part will come out saturday,


End file.
